peelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Peel Tapes Vol.7
Tape ; Name *The Peel Tapes Volume 7 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988/89 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel show but with no DJ links. *These are tape-to-tape edits but from a good FM signal. It was my habit to keep sessions separate, so the Peel Tapes series are records only, and mostly indie (reggae and world music got their own series). *The edit dates from the inlay card are: 1-3 28Jun88; 4-11 31Jul88; 12-15 11Dec88; 16-19 8Jan89; 20-23 17Jan89; 24-25 12Feb89; 26 5Mar89 *The tape sounds a bit on the dull side (I may have used an older tape deck for the copying), and musically it's really only enlivened by the Joyce McKinney Experience and Mary Margaret O'Hara tracks. Actually that's a bit harsh, the early A Guy Called Gerald tracks, Wild Swans and McCarthy also sound good. *TDK AD-X90 Tracklisting *Critical Mass: Shaking Hands (12" - In Deepest Rebound) Divided Kingdom 1 27 June 1988 *Doughboys: Can't Find The Day (album: Whatever) What Goes On GOES ON 26 30 May 1988 *Pooh Sticks: 1-2-3 Red Light (7") Fierce 27 June 1988 *'27 July 1988' *Shapes: Wot's For Lunch Mum? (Not B****s Again!) (7" - Wot's For Lunch Mum? EP) Sofa SEAT 1 *Corn Dollies: Shake (7") Medium Cool MC015 *Waltones: (I've Got) Nothing) (7" - Spell It Out) Medium Cool MC011 *Wild Swans: Bible Dreams (7") Sire W 7765 *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart (7") Creation CRE 057 *Inspiral Carpets: Seeds Of Doubt (12" - Plane Crash) Playtime AMUSE 2T *James Dean Driving Experience: Dean's Eleventh Dream (7") Autumn Glow AUT001 *Joyce McKinney Experience: Try (album - Joyce Offspring) Meantime COX 009 *'Exact broadcast date unknown' *Girl Trouble: Primeval (album - Hit It Or Quit It) The Next Big Thing / K K/NBT 3303 *A Guy Called Gerald as Us: Born In The North (12") Wooden WOOD 6 played 07 December 1988 *American Music Club: Somewhere (album - California) Demon FIEND 134 *Whirl: Clear (12") September SEPT8-T *'Exact broadcast date unknown' *Heavenly Bodies: Rains On Me (Short Version) (12") Third Mind TMS 10 played 10 January 1989 *A Guy Called Gerald: In The Beginning (album - Hot Lemonade) Rham! RA1 *Mary Margaret O'Hara: Not Be Alright (album - Miss America) Virgin V 2559 *Farmer's Boys: I Think I Need Help (single) Waap WAAP 3 *'Exact broadcast date unknown' *Gang Of Four: To Hell With Poverty (7") EMI EMI 5193 *Ciccone Youth: Making The Nature Scene (album - The White(y) Album) Blast First BFFP 28 played 16 January 1989 *James: Fire So Close *Nitzer Ebb: Without Belief (album - Belief) Mute STUMM61 *'Exact broadcast date unknown' *McCarthy: Keep An Open Mind Or Else (7") Midnight Music DING 45 *Salem 66: The Marble (album - Natural Disasters, National Treasures) Homestead HMS 094-1 *'Exact broadcast date unknown' *Soul Side: Bass (7") Dischord DISCHORD 34 File ;Name *C118 The Peel Tapes Vol.7 ;Length *1:21:28 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to mr_maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:199- Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:Mr Maudlin